dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Kang Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Kang Woo *'Nombre:' 김강우 / Kim Kang Woo *'Nombre católico: '''Vincenzo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'''Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' Esposa (Han Moo Young) e hijo y cuñada (Han Hye Jin) *'Agencia:' C-JES Dramas *Snowy Sun (TBA, 2019) *9.9 Billion Woman (KBS2, 2019) *Item (MBC, 2019) *After the Rain (KBS2, 2018) *My Husband Oh Jak Doo (MBC, 2018) *Circle (tvN, 2017) *Clocking Out (Naver TV, 2016) *Goodbye Mr. Black (MBC, 2016) *Missing Noir M (OCN, 2015) *Golden Cross (KBS2, 2014) *Haeundae Lovers (KBS2, 2012) *A Man's Story (KBS2, 2009) *Bicheonmu (SBS, 2008) *Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) *Breathless (MBC, 2003) *Wuri's Family (MBC, 2001) Películas *High Society (2018) *The Vanished (2018) *The Treacherous (2015) *Cart (2014) *Tabloid Truth (2014) *In My End Is My Beginning (2013) *The Night Before the Wedding (2013) *Mr. Go 3D (2013) Cameo *Psycho-metry (2013) *The Taste of Money (2012) *Doomsday Book (2012) *A Better Tomorrow (2010) *Ha Ha Ha (2009) *Five_Senses_of_Eros (2009) *Marine Boy- 마린보이 (2008) *Hello, Schoolgirl (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *Le Grand Chef (2007) *The Railroad (2007) *Heavenly Creature *The War of Flower (2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *The Aggressives (2005) *When Spring Comes (2004) *Silmido (2003) *The Coast Guard (2002) Videos Musicales *'2015:' Xiah Junsu - Yesterday *'2013:' MAIN - Love Is Reconocimientos *'2018 MBC Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Weekend Drama (My Husband Oh Jak Doo) *'2010 3rd Korea Jewelry Awards:' Premio Sapphire *'2007 25th Turin Film Festival:' Mejor Actor por The Railroad *'2005 6th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación por The Aggressives Curiosidades *'Educación:' Joongang University *'Especialdades:''' Baila claqué *El 18 de junio de 2010, Kim se casó con su novia de mucho tiempo Han Moo Young (hermana mayor de la actriz Han Hye Jin). Su hijo nació en 2011. *Se ha informado de que el actor Kim Kang Woo fue hospitalizado recientemente a raíz de un suceso accidental en el que, sin saberlo, bebió gasolina mientras estaba en el set de su nueva película durante el rodaje. Afortunadamente, se dice que no hubo daño importante en el cuerpo del actor. El 14 de noviembre del 2014, el equipo de producción de la película “Treacherous Subject” reveló: “El 13 de noviembre, Kim Kang Woo bebió gasolina debido al error de un productor en el set y recibió tratamiento en el Hospital Ansan de Seúl. Fue dado de alta esta noche y en la actualidad se está recuperando. Mañana (15 de noviembre), estará volviendo al set”. El representante también explicó: “Es difícil decir la causa exacta del accidente. Es una de las muchas cosas que suceden durante el rodaje. A pesar de que fue llevado a la sala de emergencias, no fue lo suficientemente grave como para un lavado gástrico (lavado de estómago usando una bomba gástrica)”. Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim Kang Woo1.jpg Kim_Kang_Woo2.jpg Kim_Kang_Woo4.jpg Kim Kang Woo5.jpg Kim Kang Woo6.jpg Kim Kang Woo7.jpg Kim Kang Woo8.jpg Kim Kang Woo9.jpg Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:KActor